Just As Good As The Boys
by lalgita12
Summary: After being told that girls are not as good as guys, Serena Tsukino wants to prove everyone wrong. She passes herself as her twin brother at school, joins the soccer team to prove she is just as good as the boys. What will happen along the way? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Just As Good As The Boys

Serena was sitting in her room looking at the ceiling reminiscing about this summer. She couldn't believe that she was starting a new school. It was called Callahan High School. It was a private school and far away from her friends. She wasn't sure if she would like it.

As Serena was deep in thought, her brother Sammy walked into her room. "Serena I need a favor," Sammy said with a sad yet hopeful look on his face.

"What is it Sammy?" Serena said looking annoyed. She was a little mad that her brother just walked into her room without knocking.

"Well…my band just got a new gig but I have one little. You see it's in London but school starts this week for me and since you start a month later than me…can you cover for me?" He said it with a pleading look on his face.

"What do you mean I start in a month…I thought I started around the same time as everyone else? What exactly do you mean cover for you?" She said with a weary feeling.

"Well my dear sister…. since you are going to Callahan, they start October 15…since it's not like the regular schools around here…. me on the other hand start this week and we are twins after all." He said with a grin.

"So basically, you want me to be you until you come back from London. What's in it for me?" She asks still not liking the idea.

"Well my dear sister, you see it seems that Callahan no longer has a soccer team." Serena looked at him with a shocked yet sad expression. "I know you want to play so why not play with the boys or you forgot what Diamond told you. "He said knowing full well she remembered.

Of course she remembered. Diamond was Serena's ex. She broke up with him because she used to tell her the men are the dominant species. He used to be a real asshole, always belittling her. She always wanted to show him off and prove him wrong.

"Plus sis," Serena snapped out of her thoughts and listened carefully. "Juuban's rivals are the Azubu Panthers." Sammy knew as soon as he finished his question that she would agree.

Serena looked up at him and said, "I'm in. Just one little problem, I don't look like a boy."

" I have two words for you little sister, Seiya Kou."

She thought about it. Of course, how could she forget her best friend? Seiya was gay and was the best stylist that she knew. He could definitely do her makeover. Maybe this can work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Now Serena couldn't lie. She was very nervous as she walked up the steps. After her conversation with Sammy, she went to go see Seiya. She had to admit that he did a good job. She was worried that she might not pull it off; she was a girl after all. Her brother helped her a little bit by showing her different ways that guys act. According to her brother, it shouldn't be hard for her since she is a tomboy.

She finally made it to the end of the stairs and saw a huge school. It had a statue of what seems to be the founder of the school. She walked into the school and took out a piece of paper. She was assigned a roommate. His name was Darien Shields. She found her new room and was very afraid to open the door. As she opened the door, she saw this drop dead gorgeous guy. He had, what looked to be the softest, jet black hair and killer midnight blue eyes.

"Hi! You must be Samuel Tsukino. Am I right?" He said with a boyish grin on his face.

After a few minutes, she finally remembered that she was supposed to be her brother. "That's right. Call me Sammy. Samuel makes me sound to old for my taste." She said in the deepest voice she could master.

"No problem dude. Settle down and I'll be right back." Darien said as he walked out of the room.

She let out a breath. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath the whole time. She couldn't believe that the hottest guy ever was her roommate. She knew that this was going to be harder than she thought. She had to play it cool. She had to remember that through his eyes, she was a guy and nothing more.

She sighed. She started to unpack. By the time Darien got back she was putting posters on her wall.

"So you like Ronaldinho and Messi?" He said with a killer smile.

"Yeah. I love soccer. It's my favorite sport." She said in a comfortable tone.

"Really? Well I'm this year's captain for the school's Soccer team. Are you coming to the try outs?" He asked very curiously.

"What day are tryouts?" She asked.

"Tryouts are I two days but don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you." He said like if he had everything under control.

"I'll be there," She said very confidently. In reality, she was asking herself what if she's not good enough.

"Now that we have that out of the way. The guys are outside kicking the ball around how about you show them and me what you can do." He said.

"Sure, sounds like fun, let me just change into some sweats and I'll be right there." She said.

"Great. Don't take too long. These guys are very impatient." He said in a serious tone.

She changed faster that you could say "Penalty Kick." She jogged to the field to come face to face with 9 guys.

"About time, and here I thought I was going to turn 60 before you got here," Darien yelled out from the crowd in a sarcastic voice.

" Yeah…very funny Dare." Serena replied back.

"Anyways, Sammy, I would like you to meet my friends. This is my best friend Andrew. Then it's Greg, Ken, Justin, Zack, Chris, Jason, Matthew, and lastly but definitely not least, Charlie," as he finished he faced the and said, "Guys, this is my new roommate Sammy, he'll be playing with us today to make things even."

"Can he play?" Serena heard Andrew comment.

"We'll find out, won't we? Let's get to it," Darien said hoping that he was right about this kid.

After picking teams, Serena ended up being in Andrew's team. It seemed that the guys had no confidence in her abilities. She'll have to prove them wrong. Andrew put her in as a midfielder. She was happy about that because that was her favorite position. She was opposite of Darien and was a little nervous to take on the 6 foot hottie. After all, she was only 5'5.

The game started. Serena got the ball. Darien charged at her, so sure that he will get the ball with no problem but to his surprise, she faked left and went right. She left him with his mouth open. He was shocked that a rookie would do that to him. She passed the ball to Andrew who did some tricks of his own and passed it back to Serena. Serena at this point was in the perfect position to score. And surely enough she made the perfect corner kick. The guys couldn't believe it. This kid was good. Andrew ran to Serena hugged her and couldn't help but celebrate.

Darien walked up to her and said, "You're pretty good. Definitely have some talent."

Serena couldn't help but smile. She was one step closer. She was in good terms with the players. Hopefully the same will happen with the coach.

After the game was over, Serena and Darien walked to their room and discussed the game.

"So where did you learn those moves," Darien asked

"Promise not to tell anyone," She said seriously.

"I promise," He looked just as serious.

"I learned it from my twin sister, Serena." She said truthfully.

"You have a twin sister? Wow! Is she in the school too?" Darien asked.

"Actually, she is starting at Callahan's in October. To bad she can't start here…huh?" Serena said sadly. "She loves soccer more than I do and she is a better player than I'll ever be," she continued. She wasn't lying. She was a better player than Sammy. He hated sports and kicked like a little girl.

"I would love to meet her. She sounds great." Darien said.

"You will someday." She said hoping that day was soon. She liked Darien.


End file.
